Comme un gant
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Les gants étaient vieux, un peu râpés,et maintenant tachés. Mais ils avaient leur place dans sa collection de trophées. Il y avait dedans entre autres choses un corset,des bas, un uniforme militaire, deux paires d'escarpins aux proportions curieuses,...Le corset est une autre histoire , mais aujourd'hui, parlons donc des gants.


**Titre:** Comme un gant !

**Auteure : **Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice** : Amelia TheFujoshi

**Rating** : **M**

**Genre(s)** : Humour/ Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 1 454

**Disclaimers **: Fanfiction basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Notes : **Remerciements tous particuliers à **Amelia TheFujoshi** pour une relecture prompte et efficace .Ce texte est publié à l'occasion de l'**anniversaire** de la **talentueuse **et oh combien **sympathique Glasgow** : de tout cœur un très joyeux anniversaire ! En espérant que ça te plaise et que ça vous plaise à vous aussi. **Bonne lecture et bonne journée** !

_**Glasgow,** merci d'être pour nous un modèle tant par ton talent que par ta gentillesse, merci de nous offrir des fantasmes par milliers, merci de nous faire rêver, alors juste pour toi, pour ta journée, cette petite chose, hommage d'une fan admirative à la déesse incarnée. _

* * *

L'après-midi d'hiver était frais, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de buée froide, mais un feu d'enfer ronflait dans la cheminée il faisait bon dans le salon du 221B Baker Street. La pendule japonaise sur la commode n'allait pas tarder à indiquer cinq heures moins le quart.

Holmes avait pris toutes ses dispositions, il récapitula méthodiquement les différentes étapes de son plan et vérifia méticuleusement son organisation : madame Hudson était chez sa sœur pour la fin de semaine, il avait informé Lestrade et Bradstreet qu'il ne prendrait _aucune_ affaire et le plus important, d'ici une demi-heure Watson devait être rentré de sa dernière consultation de l'après-midi.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler la tenue préparée pour l'occasion. Une fois ôtées chaussures et bas, ses orteils frémirent de satisfaction au contact du tapis un peu élimé. Son pantalon ajusté tomba à ses chevilles en un rien de temps, bien que le tissu ait eu à subir la tension de son désir naissant.

Replié soigneusement sur le dossier de sa chaise le pantalon fut suivit par le gilet et la chemise blanche. Ce jour-là, quand il était sorti en ville, il avait pu se délecter du contact du tissu sur ton intimité nue en toute impunité. Il s'était plu à imaginer les réactions de l'aristocratie bien-pensante, il avait souri lorsqu'était passé devant lui un attelage blasonné d'un _VR_, et présentement, imaginait la réaction de son Watson. Son sourire béat s'élargit.

Holmes alla chercher la pièce finale qui manquait à son costume. Vite, il monta dans la chambre de son partenaire. Il se mit à genoux à même le vieux tapis, tira une vieille cantine militaire de sous le lit et redescendit dare-dare les escaliers. Watson devait arriver d'ici dix minutes. Vite ! Il s'installa enfin dans le fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était dans les temps. Avait-t-il le temps de fumer une pipe pour regagner un peu contenance ? Non ! Vraiment ? Pas même une petite ? Si !

Qui plus est la pipe avait déjà été bourrée au préalable, il n'avait pas à aller chercher son tabac caché dans sa pantoufle persane. Posée sur le guéridon, la pipe n'attendait plus que son allumette. Ce fut donc la pipe soigneusement calée entre les dents et les mains sur ses cuisses qu'il effleurait lentement, qu'il entendit Watson franchir la porte d'entrée.

Dans le hall, Watson accrocha son épais manteau et son chapeau melon à la patère, rangea ses tout nouveaux gants dans son Gladstone bag qu'il prit avec lui qu'il déposa sur la petite table à côté de la porte de leur appartement. Le bon docteur se hâta de remonter les dix-sept marches de l'escalier qui craqua à peine sous son pas léger. Il était bon d'être à la maison.

Il en aurait presque été à siffloter allègrement mais ce n'était pas ce qu'un gentleman était censé faire. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le palier et qu'il ouvrait la porte, il fut surpris de ce qu'il trouva devant lui. La pipe calée fermement entre les dents, les yeux papillotant, Holmes caressait ses cuisses pâles et son aine avec délectation mais évitait soigneusement son désir manifeste.

L'espace d'un instant, Watson resta abasourdi et comme en transe, sous le charme du spectacle qui lui était offert. Presque dix minutes s'écoulèrent et il déglutit bruyamment. Le limier, lui, n'attendit pas et se caressait. De l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il remonta et prit son sexe dans sa main, imprimant de longs mouvements de va-et-vient et gémit de satisfaction, les yeux clos.

La première réflexion consciente que se fit John Watson, alors que son esprit émergeait de sa torpeur fut que Sherlock Holmes entièrement nu devant lui à l'exception de ses gants de cuir était une vision très érotique. Son bas-ventre en témoigna pour lui, la vision était excitante et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

La seconde réflexion que se fit John Watson, c'est que ces gants étaient un peu petits et n'étaient pas ceux de Holmes. C'était les siens, ceux qu'il avait cru avoir perdus lors de l'une de leurs courses folles dans les rues de Londres ou au détour d'une allée sombre, une nuit sans lune où ils se seraient adonnés au plaisir de la chair avec un peu trop d'abandon.

Il se demanda encore un peu si la scène devant ses yeux était un rêve, une mise en scène de Holmes ou un mauvais timing. Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu laisser son partenaire seul ? Non ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul, pas quand le spectacle était si prometteur. Watson décida donc de prendre une initiative. Initiative en tous points identique à celle que son limier avait prévue. La bouche du limier s'étira d'ailleurs en un petit sourire alors qu'il vit le médecin faire le nécessaire.

Il enleva sa veste de costume et son gilet qu'il laissa tomber mollement sur le tapis d'Axminster, ses chaussures furent délacées et allèrent quelque part sous le sofa, manquant de tomber sur l'aspidistra qui a survécu aux expérimentations du détective. Le pantalon ne tarda pas à suivre, il ne garda que sa chemise par habitude plus qu'autre chose. Pas au fait des manigances de Holmes pour qu'ils aient le champ libre, il prit la précaution de fermer la porte à double tour alors qu'aussi impassiblement que possible son partenaire continuait à se besogner avec application.

À l'entendre respirer aussi bruyamment et à le sentir se répandre en des gémissements gutturaux, Watson sentit que le moment était proche. Il était encore temps pour lui de prendre les choses en main. Il se précipita vers son Holmes et lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise, alors qu'il lui écarta les mains de l'objet de son attention et se chargea donc de son plaisir à sa place. Passant derrière le fauteuil, ses mains étaient encore fraîches, mais les gants qu'il avait récemment acquis avaient bien rempli leur office, le désir de Holmes semblait reprendre vigueur.

Le médecin ne put résister plus longuement et se pencha en avant pour embrasser les lèvres sèches et entrouvertes de son détective, sans pour autant abandonner sa caresse plus au sud. Holmes gémit bruyamment, il n'allait pas tarder à se répandre en évoquant mille fois le nom de son amant dans une litanie de plaisir. Watson sentait le frottement du tissu rugueux du dossier du fauteuil contre son sexe et s'en délectait, alors que son cadet se répandit sur ses gants.

Lui-même retourna dans son fauteuil alors que Holmes refaisait graduellement surface, le regard encore voilé par le plaisir qu'il avait pris. Watson prit donc le temps de se faire venir, d'une main experte et habile, entraînée par des années d'internat en médecine et d'armée dans le Cinquième Régiment des Fusiliers du Northumberland. Il avait beau utiliser sa propre main, c'était le nom de son amant qui dansait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son acmé, lentement mais sûrement. Holmes finit par émerger et ce fut lui qui le gratifia du coup de grâce.

La soirée se poursuivit paisiblement, Holmes s'en fut dans leur petite salle d'eau et entreprit de se rincer sommairement, mais mit les gants de côté. Il enfila sa robe de chambre de velours rouge et redescendit au salon. Watson s'en fut à son tour et revint pareillement habillé.

« Je vous remercie, John, ce fut fort plaisant, mais vous me semblez rompu de fatigue. » constata Holmes.

« Si peu, Holmes, je saurai m'en accommoder et attendre mon heure de coucher habituelle. » protesta Watson pour la forme.

« Allongez-vous donc sur le sofa, et je vais voir si je peux vous aider à vous reposer ! »

Holmes prit son violon sur l'un des multiples guéridons et bien malgré lui, alors qu'il tâchait de s'installer confortablement sur le sofa, le bon docteur s'assoupit et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, pendant que son compagnon lui jouait une variation sur Paganini de sa propre composition. Lorsqu'il sentit que Watson était bien endormi, il cueillit un baiser sur ses lèvres et remonta prestement à la salle d'eau où il récupéra les gants là où ils les avaient laissés.

Les gants étaient déjà vieux, un peu râpés, et maintenant tachés de son plaisir mêlé à celui de Watson. Les taches ne seraient pas faciles à ravoir mais il les essuierait délicatement avant de mettre les gants dans sa collection. Cette collection de trophées déposée dans une ancienne cantine militaire qu'il laissait sous le lit de son partenaire, dans la chambre devenue une sorte d'entrepôt. Il y avait dedans entre autres choses un corset, des bas, un uniforme militaire, deux paires d'escarpins aux proportions curieuses, certainement pas destinés à une femme. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.


End file.
